Merchants (Online)
Merchants are characters who can be found almost everywhere in . They sell items of various types and uses. Types *Alchemist *Armorer *Armsmen *Backpack Merchants *Bankers *Blacksmith *Boatswains *Brewers *Carpenters *Chef *Clothiers *Enchanter *Fence *Grocers *Guild Traders *Hall Steward *Innkeepers *Leatherworkers *Magus *Mercenary Merchants *Moneylenders *Mystics *Siege Merchant *Stablemasters *Tailors *Traders *Traveling merchants *Weaponsmiths *Woodworkers List of merchants Aldmeri Dominion Auridon *Calanor (Alchemist) *Coinclerk Arawe (Banker) *Coinclerk Camarelur (Banker) *Coinclerk Endalle (Banker) *Coinclerk Sanamen (Banker) *Elendare (Armorer) *Hunnel (Blacksmith) *Melae (Backpack Merchant) *Muramskar (Merchant) *Pladina Axilla (Armsman) *Quaranon (Backpack Merchant) *Runs-Across-Water (Armsman) *Siriwen (Alchemist) *Tuzil-dro (Blacksmith) *Ulando (Armorer) *Vaford the Cynical (Armsman) Grahtwood *Amballicil (Banker) *Arteril (Armorer) *Edrisi Telas (Alchemist) *Eghanar the Iron-Minder (Armorer) *Enthonor (Alchemist) *Enthoras (Alchemist) *Gilbonel (Alchemist) *Glamion (Alchemist) *Gwannas (Armsman) *Jarina (Armsman) *Lenor (Backpack Merchant) *Oiomonwe (Banker) *Ontogu gro-Bashnarz (Blacksmith) *Orchenas (Banker) *Punirai (Backpack Merchant) *Rolding (Backpack Merchant) *Samati (Armsman) *Sashawi (Blacksmith) *Satuhaz (Banker) *Steelclaw (Blacksmith) *Tarqualaite (Banker) Greenshade *Ardorin (Armsman) *Anirmelda (Armsman) *Earanyon (Armorer) *Earnona (Backpack Merchant) *Farcaano (Alchemist) *Fayadess (Traveling Merchant) *Gloraneth (Backpack Merchant) *Ilmure (Armorer) *Ingamircil (Blacksmith) *Kasafia (Blacksmith) *Mulabez (Traveling Merchant) *Rolindor (Alchemist) *Shajamah-ja (Backpack Merchant) *Talqua (Banker) *Vilbjorn the Wolf (Armsman) Khenarthi's Roost *Ladrelas (Armorer) *Pamaea (Blacksmith) *Sanaz-dro (Banker) *Shikruz (Backpack Merchant) *Valashi (Alchemist) Malabal Tor *Amlion (Traveling Merchant) *Armory Sergeant Cayliss (Armsman) *Bishanti (Armorer) *Dordanion (Armorer) *Dunurra (Armsman) *Fimaz-ra (Armsman) *Imriel (Banker) *Parmbarel (Backpack Merchant) *Marantar (Alchemist) *Muramil (Leatherworker) *Sarfinaire (Blacksmith) Reaper's March *Alandil (Alchemist) *Caniel (Armorer) *Glud Two-Axes (Armsman) *Lashbesh gra-Shatul (Blacksmith) *Punala (Banker) *Razashi (Banker) *Riba (Armorer) *Rooglag gro-Uzug (Armorer) *Shagareg gra-Urkub (Armsman) *Sunie (Backpack Merchant) *Threg (Blacksmith) *Yazhin-dar (Backpack Merchant) *Zaydak (Armsman) Daggerfall Covenant Alik'r Desert *Armory Sergeant Cayliss (Armsman) *Athanin (Backpack Merchant) *Aza gra-Birgo (Armsman) *Bahrar (Blacksmith) *Ennas at-Aswala (Stablemaster) *Gabir (Weaponsmith) *Guibor (Armsman) *Hareld Falvo (Hall Steward) *Hashuri-daro (Backpack Merchant) *Lady Zibeh (Banker) *Lucienne Mavine (Leatherworker) *Marz-Ja (Alchemist) *Muruuna (Woodworker) *Ragbul (Armorer) *Rudabeh (Innkeeper) *Shabaga gra-Uzguk (Brewer) *Tordaman (Banker) *Urak gro-Malorz (Armorer) *Varnas (Blacksmith) *Vivonne Ancelet (Mystic) *Zerdesht (Chef) Bangkorai *Benjamund Holette (Armorer) *Bric Evrard (Armorer) *Gavric Cadiou (Blacksmith) *Herric Celiane (Banker) *Layameh (Alchemist) *Maxille Celiane (Banker) *Midakah (Backpack Merchant) *Nabina-Ko (Alchemist) *Othohoth (Backpack Merchant) *Redvayn *Sergeant Qasim (Armsman) *Sgugh gra-Shagronk (Armsman) Betnikh *Nazubesh (Alchemist) *Ograt (Blacksmith) *Olfim gro-Grazob (Banker) *Thakush (Blacksmith) *Wuja-Ei (Armorer) Glenumbra *Alamusa (Alchemist) *Angier Stower (Banker) *Celiane Laelippe (Blacksmith) *Evangeline (Blacksmith) *Jacmund Cine (Wandering Merchant) *Gard gro-Wroggin (Blacksmith) *Garlub gra-Shugharz (Armorer) *Grulbash gro-Uzug (Armorer) *Kalad (Armsman) *Kamika (Armsman) *Lucas (Armsman) *Murgoz *Nurisipa (Backpack Merchant) *Petrille Menoit (Alchemist) *Ramina al-Morwha (Alchemist) Rivenspire *Esdeline Sourt (Backpack Merchant) *Grundag gra-Drol (Armorer) *Halar Cadiou (Armsman) *Huet Bedel (Blacksmith) *Lorbash (Armorer) *Lurz gra-Shatul (Alchemist) *Quillet Bochur (Banker) *Vireche Kel (Alchemist) Stormhaven *Edwinna Gaering (Banker) *Geonard Stogrin (Backpack Merchant) *Gianon (Armsman) *Hafizah (Armsman) *Lisanne Virane (Banker) *Narivys Sadreno (Alchemist) *Noah Georence (Blacksmith) *Rialanith (Backpack Merchant) *Sharyaddan (Alchemist) Stros M'Kai *Jaylim (Alchemist) *Lurgonash gro-Dugronk (Banker) *Sabrilah (Armorer) *Yncien Falbert (Blacksmith) Ebonheart Pact Bal Foyen *Drinks-With-Toes (Banker) *Laranieth (Backpack Merchant) *Stands-In-Thought (Alchemist) *Thinks-With-Belly (Blacksmith) *Weaves-One-Basket (Armorer) Bleakrock Isle *Hadarre (Armorer) *Linnea (Alchemist) *Maesa (Blacksmith) *Nettanir (Banker) *Yanis Berard (Backpack Merchant) Deshaan *Am-Eepa (Blacksmith) *Aurona Hlaalu (Alchemist) *Belderi Llenim (Armsman) *Kyrwyn Fireforge (Armorer) *Mednil Girith (Banker) *Silver-Throat (Banker) *Smiling Frina (Backpack Merchant) *Vladolfr the Strong (Armorer) Eastmarch *Aretino Buca (Alchemist) *Armory Sergeant Cayliss (Armsman) *Armory Sergeant Fretild (Armsman) *Barj the Counter (Banker) *Belvin Redoran (Armsman) *Frikkhild Coldheart (Blacksmith) *Jordunn Stormcrag (Armorer) *Nuhunza (Banker) *Salanius Campano (Alchemist) *Sigyrr Snow-Hair (Backpack Merchant) *Vestord (Armorer) *Virngring the Strong-Arm (Banker) *Walks-Through-Fog (Armsman) The Rift *Boran (Armorer) *Darva (Alchemist) *Falora Rethan (Banker) *Hadriss (Blacksmith) *Otried (Armsman) *Tana-Teeus (Backpack Merchant) *Tarir (Armsman) Shadowfen *Bathed-in-Steel (Armorer) *Bends-Iron (Blacksmith) *Nubaree (Alchemist) *Omeeta (Armsman) *Pojeel (Backpack Merchant) *Under-Root (Banker) *Motuu (Weaponsmith) Stonefalls *Adjold (Backpack Merchant) *Akethi (Blacksmith) *Amussa (Banker) *Andalore (Alchemist) *Badila Avani (Blacksmith) *Erik Snowmead (Alchemist) *Fennus Thirano (Banker) *Merail Avani (Blacksmith) *Neyna (Armsman) *Sings-with-Frogs (Alchemist) Other Coldharbour *Angier Stower (Banker) *Ardeline Sourt (Backpack Merchant) *Bends-Iron (Blacksmith) *Calanor (Alchemist) *Yrna Stormcrag (Armorer) Craglorn *Agwodir (Armsman) *Leo Admand (Backpack Merchant) *Neena (Banker) *Stodrir Frozenfox (Armorer) Cyrodiil *Abuana (Banker) *Alande (Armorer) *Bogzul (Armorer) *Honai (Armorer) *Malsorr (Armorer) *Nanimir (Banker) *Sabjur (Armorer) *Scales-Like-Silver (Banker) *Tumbaril (Armorer) Earth Forge *Fimius Barbula (Armsman) *Mabgruhl gra-Born (Blacksmith) Eyevea *Caitarius (Backpack Merchant) *Hirume (Banker) *Lugolg gro-Goldog (Blacksmith) *Nanza at-Fada (Alchemist) *Rosalia (Banker) *Vilgis (Armorer) Hew's Bane *Drarana Selarys Wrothgar * Traveling Merchants *Anirione (The Rift) *Sergeant Armandine – Craglorn *Dagla – North of Silvenar *Cirodros (Malabal Tor) *Evanine – East of HoonDing's Watch *Evien – Deshaan *Far-Walker – found on the road between the Hatching Pools and Hissmir *Ila – found at one of the possible locations across Alik'r Desert *Mariia Marys – Near Othrenis, Sronefalls *Montanus Sulla – found on the road near Hallin's Stand *Morvan Treveur – found on the road east of Valeguard Tower in Rivenspire *Nabira – found on the road just north of Moonmont *Nadonil – found on the road west of Silsailen *Walks-with-Bargains – found on the road north of Boulderfall Pass de:Händler (Online) fr:Marchands (Online) Category:Online: Characters